1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive tools, and more specifically, to a mechanic's creeper with a tapered wheel for maximizing maneuverability and access to the underside of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile mechanics have used low profile wheeled platforms, typically known as “creepers”, to permit easy access to the underside of an automobile or other machinery for repair purposes for many years. Typically, these devices are more or less rectangular, wheeled platforms upon which a user may rest his or her back and maneuver underneath a motor vehicle.
Automobiles have attained a very high level of technical sophistication. In spite of the advances in automotive engineering, many of the essential systems, such as transmissions and some steering components, can only be accessed from underneath. While big automobile repair facilities that are attached to large automobile dealerships solve this problem with sophisticated jacks and hydraulic lifting systems, many smaller repair shops do not have the resources to purchase and maintain expensive and space-consuming equipment. In these types of facilities, mechanics still need to access the underside of the motor vehicles in order to make repairs.
Automobile shops and repair facilities can be dangerous. Garage floors are subjected to stress from the weight of cars and trucks and can buckle and crack. The oils and fluids that often drip from motor vehicles can be caustic. Clearances under some vehicles can be extremely limited. Certain components, such as catalytic converters and transmissions can become extremely hot and cause serious injuries. To be successful, automobile mechanics must be able to access components underneath motor vehicles and be able to maneuver safely and efficiently. Thus, a mechanic's creeper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.